


O Death

by doorwaytoparadise, thesoftestangel



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale becomes a reaper, Aziraphale is meant to Fall, Death is like the character in Diskworld, Grim Reapers, M/M, Reaper!Aziraphale, Reapers, The Arrangement, happy endings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doorwaytoparadise/pseuds/doorwaytoparadise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoftestangel/pseuds/thesoftestangel
Summary: When Heaven sentences Aziraphale to Fall for his part in The Arrangement with the Demon Crowley, Death arrives with an alternative proposition, keep his immortality and his powers, but be neither of Heaven or of Hell, to become a Reaper of Souls, working for him. Aziraphale accepts, as this would mean that he could continue his, ahem, friendship with a certain demon. But how would he react to his angel, well, not being an angel anymore?Essentially, how would things have gone if Aziraphale wasn't an angel or a demon during the events leading up to and following Whoopsageddon.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Death (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: Do It With Style Good Omens Reverse Bang





	O Death

Aziraphale looked warily at the letter that had suddenly appeared on his desk. It was in the creamy white missive paper usually chosen for assigning miracles or other heavenly tasks from the archangels. It was addressed to him in the golden winding script that was so familiar, yet so foreboding all at the same time. 

He didn’t like it, not one bit. 

As if it were scalding hot, Aziraphale picked up the letter, glancing over the writing to see what was written on it. At best, it would be a commendation for assisting on the Scrooge case back in December, (A frightfully complicated business but very worthwhile, or so he had thought at the time) or at worse a scolding from Gabriel about something or other that he disapproved of. At least, that was what he was hoping for. 

Principality Aziraphale, Guardian of the Eastern Gate,

It has come to our attention that you have been fraternizing with The Opposition, in the form of the Demon Crawley, over a period of nearly six thousand years in Earth time, which is classed as gross misconduct as per Section 33, clause 666 of your contract. 

This is therefore a notice of Suspension of your duties on Earth, and a summons to Head Office with immediate effect, where you are to attend your Disciplinary Hearing where we will discuss the consequences of your actions. 

Sincerely,

The Archangel Gabriel. 

Aziraphale gulped, putting the letter back on the desk where it had first appeared. 

He was in a lot of trouble. 

When he arrived back in Heaven, there were a couple of angels waiting for him at the top of the stairs, brandishing flaming swords, not a bit of emotion on their faces other than blank disdain. 

“Principality Aziraphale, you are to come with us,” one of the angels said, grabbing his arm with a rough grip. 

“Unhand me, good fellow,” Aziraphale said, “I am perfectly capable of making my own way to the Offices.”

“You are a traitor, and under arrest for breaching contract and fraternization, treason. We’ll escort you to make sure you don’t give any trouble,” the other angel said, grabbing Aziraphale’s other arm, without any care whatsoever.

Aziraphale had no choice but to let these angels drag him across the heavenly plane of existence until they arrived at the Archangel’s Offices. The heavy white wooden door swung open as the angels manhandled Aziraphale inside, practically throwing him at the feet of the gathered Archangels that stood in the middle of the room. They were all there, Gabriel, Michael, Uriel. Even Sandlephon stood there, grinning with a sadistic looking smirk that set Aziraphale on edge. 

“Ah, Aziraphale, so nice of you to finally join us,” Gabriel said, his white teeth glinting in the bright white light of the room. 

“Gabriel,” Aziraphale said curtly, “I received your summons and I am here. You wish to have a hearing without letting me prepare or get representation?”

“Oh, Aziraphale,” Sandlephon said, grinning even wider than before, “You’ve clearly spent far too much time on Earth. That’s not how we do things around here, surely you know that.”

Michael snapped her fingers, which brought up a screen of images. “These are from your Earth Observation Files, which are being used under Section 33, subsection 666, point 29 as evidence of your gross misconduct, the fratinising of The Principality Aziraphale, Guardian of The Eastern Gate with the Demon Crawley.”

“Crowley,” Aziraphale muttered under his breath. He then looked up at the screen, staring in horror at the images that were now flashing up on the screen in front of all the archangels, who stood there watching with blank, corporate expressions. 

There was Aziraphale and Crowley stood looking somber in Mesomopota, as they watched Jesus being crucified, then another image of the two of them, laughing over a plate of oysters in Rome. Then there they stood, together at The Globe in London, at that failed performance of Hamlet. Lastly, an image from the other day, at St. James’ Park. 

The last time that Aziraphale had seen and spoken to his dear friend. 

“It’s for insurance,” Crowley had said, after he had handed over that damned note requesting something that would destroy him utterly and completely. Of course he had refused him. He had not understood why Crowley had been so stubborn about getting hold of the holy water, all he knew was that it was not something that he was prepared to be a part of, the ending of Crowley’s existence. He had hated having to lie to him and tell him that he didn’t need him. That was not at all true. He needed Crowley more than ever, especially right at this moment in time. 

Now Aziraphale wished he had asked Crowley for something similar. Not hellfire, definitely not, but something that would ensure that in this sort of situation, that all would not be lost. 

Yet, here he was, standing in front of glaring archangels with nothing that he could possibly say or do to defend himself against the charge brought against him. 

“Do you have anything you wish to say in your defense, Principality?” Uriel said coldly. 

“I am sure that this is all a frightful misunderstanding,” Aziraphale replied, “I’m sure if I took this higher, right to the top, I’m sure that we could come to some sort of agreement…”

The archangels stood firm, saying nothing. Aziraphale knew that he was utterly doomed. 

“In that case, we shall go straight to the conclusion of this meeting, which is simple.Principality Aziraphale, Guardian of the Eastern Gate, I find you guilty of fraternization and treason. I sentence you to Fall. Your contract with heaven is now severed, and you shall Fall to the pits of Hell as a punishment for your betrayal and treason, as stated in Part One, subsection 59 of your contract,” said Gabriel, a smirk painted on his face as he snapped his fingers. A hole appearing on the floor surrounded by what looked to be holy fire. 

Aziraphale had only seen this once before, of which had come to the dreadful realisation as what felt like the angelic force draining from his skin. During The Great Fall. 

With another snap of Gabriel’s fingers, the door swung back open as the two guard angels were brought back into the room. They stood at Aziraphale’s sides, clamping his wrists with shackles and chains that were white hot with holy wrath, which, for the first time, burned against Aziraphale’s skin, causing him to yelp in shock at the pain. 

“Anything to add, Aziraphale, before we toss you into The Pit?” Sandlephon said, his gold teeth flashing in the light of the flames. 

I CERTAINLY DO

Aziraphale realised that the archangels were suddenly still, as if trapped in their positions like statues. Even the flames of the holy fire surrounding The Pit were stilled. He looked around him, realising that he was the only one that was able to move still. 

In the middle of the room, standing next to The Pit, was a tall, black robed, hooded person. They were holding a scythe in one hand, a sand timer attached to their belt. When Aziraphale looked at the face of the person, he could see a skull with burning blue lights in the eye sockets. It isn’t very often that one can claim to have looked into the face of Death, but here he was, staring into the face of one of the Horsepeople of the Apocalypse, and not because he was an important mortal who was about to die and go to the parts of heaven or hell where the souls turned up. 

“Oh, hello,” Aziraphale said, his voice shaking, “I did not expect to see you here of all places.”

I AM NEITHER HERE NOR THERE, AZIRAPHALE, I AM EVERYWHERE

“Yes, quite right too,” Aziraphale said, “What I meant to have asked is why you are in this meeting.”

I HAVE A PROPOSITION FOR YOU, IF YOU WISH TO TAKE IT.

“A proposition? I’d be willing to hear it.”

I HAVE ALSO BEEN WATCHING YOU AND THE DEMON CRAWLY OVER THE PAST SIX MILLENIA

“It’s Crowley,” Aziraphale corrected. 

If the features on a skull could raise an eyebrow at this, then Death certainly would have. 

I HAVE BEEN MOST AMUSED BY YOUR MEETINGS, YOUR FRIENDSHIP OVER THE YEARS. IT IS PERFECTLY HARMLESS TO ME, ESPECIALLY AS THE WAY THOSE HIGHER UPS OF YOURS HAVE TREATED YOU OVER TIME HAS BEEN LESS THAN SATISFACTORY. MY PROPOSITION IS THIS, YOU COME TO MY SIDE, BE ONE OF MY AGENTS. WORK FOR ME, AND BE NOT OF HEAVEN OR OF HELL. THIS IS THE PERFECT TIME, AZIRAPHALE, AS YOU ARE WAVERING BETWEEN YOUR HEAVENLY AND HELLISH FORMS. 

Be not of Heaven or Hell? 

That would mean that he’d be able to enjoy the life he had on Earth, without losing his powers, or being at risk of dying. He wouldn’t have to serve Hell either, from what he had heard of the way things were run down there from Crowley, it was not something that he wished to be involved in. 

However, he’d still have to serve something, something far bigger than himself. He never liked the death that humans had, or what seemed to follow, either being sent to eternal damnation or heavenly bliss, with no leeway between the two. It did come with the protection of Death himself, which was not something to be sniffed at in the slightest. 

Death looked at him, waiting for his answer. 

I CANNOT BE KEPT WAITING MUCH LONGER, AZIRAPHALE. 

“Oh, right, of course,” Aziraphale said, “Places to be and people to see, no doubt.”

Death stared at Aziraphale, in a way that felt like he was amused yet impatient all at the same time. 

WHAT WILL IT BE? FALLING TO THE PITS OF HELL OR WORKING WITH ME?

Aziraphale took a deep breath. 

“I’ll work for you,” he said with a shuddering voice. 

Death stepped forward, offering a skeletal hand to Aziraphale.

With a gulp, Aziraphale took the hand, shaking it with a nervous grip. As he did so, he felt a shot of ice-like force rush through his entire corporation, his skin prickling with goosebumps as the holy energy left him. What he felt after that was something that he couldn’t quite explain. His essence, his power still remained when he went to reach out for it. But it felt different, more solid. It didn’t feel wrong, or broken. It just felt, well, ineffable. The chains around Aziraphale’s wrists crumbled away, falling to the ground in dark clumpy ash.

IT IS DONE. NOW WE MUST AWAY, I AM FEELING RATHER HUNGRY. WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT CURRY?

“I do like a good lamb rogan josh,” Aziraphale admitted, as he rubbed his wrists from where the shackles had originally been. There was a faint, yet angry looking red mark around them from where they had burned against his skin, but they were already healing. 

I KNOW A PLACE JUST OFF OF MUMBAI. LET US GO.

And so Aziraphale walked alongside his new master, out of the office just as time started up again. Gabriel stared as he watched Aziraphale walking away. 

“After him!” Sandlephon said, “I want to throw him down The Pit myself!”

“No,” Gabriel said, “His aura… He isn’t our problem anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is, the first chapter of O Death, mine and doorwaytoparadise's contribution to The Do It With Style Reverse Bang 2021, where instead of the writer pitching a story idea to artists, the artists take an image, and an idea, and pitch it to the writers. I've always been facinated with the portrayal of Grim Reapers so this story really jumped out at me! I'd been reworking a bit of my original fic, which focuses on Reapers as a type of character in a romantic ghost story, so I had a bit of background of where I thought the story could go. It has been such a pleasure to work with doorwaytoparadise as well, please go check out their work here on AO3, as they have a few other projects that they have worked on as a part of the event as well (very exciting stuff!)
> 
> I'd like to once again thank doorwaytoparadise for trusting me with their ideas, even when I had a lot of hectic things happening especially over the past couple of weeks. I also wish to thank the most excellent mod team of this event, without whom I would have been absolutly lost! They have been not just a great team to work with, but also amazing friends that I am honoured to be a part of. They work so hard to get these events going, and I still can't get over the fact that they let me help out in my own small way!
> 
> I should also thank the readers that come back to see what I've been up to, even when I've not really been active, be it when I was *shudders* writing weird Hamilton fanfic, when I was working on No Day But Today or even discovered me through Do It With Style Events with Blends of Paradise. Or, you might have just come across this fic and decided to give it a go. If that's you, thank you so much, and I hope you'll stick around!


End file.
